<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorms &amp; Dreamers by out_of_nowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008316">Dorms &amp; Dreamers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere'>out_of_nowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Drinking, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, college party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is a rich, snobby frat guy at an ivy league school. Rhett is a country boy there on scholarship for basketball. While learning to share a dorm, will Link learn that his dad isn't always right? And can Rhett learn to give second chances?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You chose the story, the title, and my posting schedule (technically none because you want me to post as I go.) Follow me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 for more polls along the way. </p><p>Credit to @criminalmind1927 for being my beta and sounding board. </p><p>Oh! And by all account, Link's real life dad is a sweetheart! I'm using complete creative license for his character in this story. I'd change his name but Link is a 3rd generation CLN, and didn't want to mess with that because of the premise of this story. If Link or anyone who knows Link's dad reads this, I'm really sorry. 😬</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link stood back and watched as the movers removed his and his roommate's school provided furniture and replaced it with his own, better quality items. His roommate and best friend, Franklin, wasn't there yet, but Link figured that his movers were already there and removing stuff, they might as well do it all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the movers left, Link unpacked his things, then plopped down on his bed. He was so glad to be out of his childhood home and at school, out from under his dad's thumb. Well, kinda. His father </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the board of alumni and board of directors for the University of Pennsylvania, where he was attending. Still, he was now one step removed from his father's ideals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link's family came from old money. His was one of the first families to "settle" America and had amassed their wealth slowly over the years. Now, in the right circles-the circles that matter, according to his father-the name Neal held a lot of power. Link had grown accustomed to having people jump to make him happy once he learned who he was, but he had never really understood why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, his father always insisted that along with power, his name carried prestige, and Link was to act accordingly. Link's father had always dictated his wardrobe, social circles, hobbies, and of course, schooling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was never any doubt that Link would attend the University of Pennsylvania and get a degree in engineering. Just like his father, and father's father, and father's father's father, and so on before him. Charles Lincoln Neal, Jr. would have bought his way in if necessary, but Link was proud to have gotten accepted on his own merit. Well, mostly. He had no doubt that his name came into play, but he had still maintained a 4.8 GPA at his preparatory school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link loved his father, despite the control over his life. He didn't always agree with him, and was excited to be on his own, he couldn't help but love the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than anything, Link was going to miss seeing his mother every day. She was the quiet sunshine in his high pressure life. Link had gone to her first when he figured out that he was gay and she had comforted him, assuring him that his father wasn't going to disown him because of it. She had been right. His father had been oddly delighted by Link's sexuality. Link thought it was mostly because it had become socially popular to be an "ally," but his father wasn't making him marry a woman, and he considered that a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His younger siblings, on the other hand, Link wasn't going to miss as much. This year his sister, Lorelai, was "coming out" to society and he was relieved beyond belief to not be around to listen to the planning and shopping and having to see all the dresses she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have. He was gay, but even he had a line in the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was his brother, Adam. Much younger than him and his sister, he was only eight. A surprise after his mother was told she couldn't have any more children, and he was treated like the "miracle" he was. Link didn't think he was much of a miracle, just a brat more like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Franklin banged the door open and threw his hands in the air. "Never fear, Franklin is here! Turn that frown upside down, and let's go paint the town!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link just shook his head and laughed. His best friend was kind of an idiot, but at least he was a lot of fun. He and Franklin had met in primary school and become fast friends. Fortunately, Franklin was a Dankworth and had been deemed an acceptable playmate for the young Lincoln. Over the years Lincoln had become Link, but he and Franklin had remained thick as thieves. But while Franklin provided a lot of entertainment, that entertainment got in the way of his studies quite often. Link wouldn't be surprised to hear if Franklin's family had made a recent donation to the University. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So when do our sweet, suitemates show up?" Franklin asked, making himself comfortable in Link's arm chair as his own furniture was being brought into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged and locked his hands behind his head. "Papers said we've got that Dallen Springfield kid, and someone named Rhett McLaughlin. No idea who that is, he definitely isn't from around here. I'd remember a country name like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin's eyes lit up. "Maybe he's from West Virginia and can teach us how to make moonshine!" he said, excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes. "Only you would think of that, man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin shrugged and shot Link a grin. "You gotta admit, that'd be pretty cool."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link just laughed. "Yeah, okay. Whatever man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin's things had just finished being set up when Dallen arrived. "Hey, guys. Name's Dallen," the short, chocolate haired boy said, introducing himself. "I remember seeing y'all around Shady Side. Link. And Franklin, right?" he asked, shaking each of their hands in turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Franklin confirmed, popping the 'p' as he spoke. "That's us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, gosh. My old man is gonna be so excited to hear that you two are my suitemates," Dallen gushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin tried to catch Link's attention out of the corner of his eye. Dallen was considered 'new money,' his father having invented something and made a lot of money off the patent, and was still easily impressed by families like Link's and Franklin's. Link tried not to laugh at Dallen's enthusiasm. He seemed like a decent guy and Link knew his dad would not object to their becoming friends if he wanted. The list of Link's potential friends was short and he didn't want to offend the eager young man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're glad to have you," Link said, giving Dallen a genuine smile that made Dallen perk up even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before more could be said, there was a loud bang and cursing out in the hallway. A muffled, "Hey, I think this is it, Rhett," then being heard on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three boys jumped when a loud banging sounded on their door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dallen shot Link and Franklin a look and opened the door. A tall, dark haired man who looked a few years older than them greeted them with a bright smile. "Hello there, boys! I'm Cole. Got my brother dragging up the rear. He's in this dorm with y'all. Over here!" he called down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Link did make eye contact with Franklin. Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> this guy? Then a tall, lanky blond stumbled backwards into the doorway, dragging a footlocker behind him. A blush crossed his lightly freckled face as he noticed the three other boys staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link gulped when the new kid stood to full height. Link had been proud to grow to his 6' stature, but this guy stood a full six or seven inches taller. That, combined with the blond hair and green eyes staring back at him had Link's pants growing a little tighter. Link suspected that Rhett wouldn't pass his father's social requirements, but at least he wouldn't hurt the University's number one hot student standing on Tinder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dallen looked at Link and Franklin again then cleared his throat. "Do you not have movers? Do you need me to ask my guys to clear out the furniture so you can bring your own in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked confused. "I, uh… I didn't bring any furniture. The packet I got said some was provided…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, yeah. Of course," Dallen said. "We all just bring our own stuff. Who knows where this stuff has been in the past, you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett looked uncomfortable as his gaze darted around the room. "Right. I guess I didn't think about it. I...I'm here on scholarship and I guess… I don't know, I assumed…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dallen slapped Rhett on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, man. Come on, you're rooming with me. Link and Franklin over there have been inseparable since primary. But don't worry, only Link's gay. We won't have to listen to them getting it on or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link glared at Dallen while Franklin burst out laughing. "Thanks. Appreciate that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Dallen asked innocently. "Like people can't look at you and tell you're gay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's called </span>
  <em>
    <span>fashion,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dallen. Look it up," Link said, as Franklin continued losing it next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dallen laughed and jerked his head at Rhett and Cole. "Come on. I'll show you where to put your stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link watched Rhett scurry after Dallen, long legs trying to keep their balance as he dragged the footlocker into the bedroom. It was a shame that he was here on scholarship and that Link's dad would never agree to their dating, or being more than casual school friends. Because Rhett was cute. And if there was any coordination in those long limbs of his, well Link could see the taller man putting that size to good use in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could slip an affair past his father's all seeing eyes. Link chewed on his lip as he considered how to approach this. He definitely wanted Rhett in his bed. It was such a shame he wasn't a part of proper society. A real shame, indeed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cole helped Rhett unbox the last of his stuff, then turned to his brother. "Alright, man. You're good to go. You gonna be okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett glanced at the door separating him from his suitemates out in the common room. "Do you think they're gonna be that bad?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole chuckled. "Nah. But they're definitely not the good southern boys we were raised to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett laughed, his cheeks poking out in amusement. "Yeah, I'm such a 'good' boy," he said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Cole said, chastising Rhett. "Don't worry about what our neighbors back home think. So every once in a while you forgo the pussy to suck a cock. Doesn't make you a bad kid. Dad and I still love you, you know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett rolled his eyes again. "Such a way with words." He sighed. "I love you guys, too. I know I wouldn't be here without your support. Thanks, man."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother," Cole said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was going to hurt himself with all the eye rolling he was doing. "Get outta here, jerk," he said with a playful punch to Cole's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be a stranger," Cole said, heading for the door. "I expect a call at least twice a week."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhett replied as they walked out into the common room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole reached up to rub his hand on the top of Rhett's head. "Be good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>son."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cole walked out of the dorm with a parting wink to Rhett. His brother gone, Rhett noticed the other boys sprawled around the room and eyeing him with curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not really your dad, right?" Franklin spoke up first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett gave a tentative smile. "Nah. We just joke about it cuz… Well, my mom died when I was a toddler, don't really remember her. Our dad works a lot to make sure we have everything we need and Cole… I mean, he's my older brother, but also practically raised me, ya know?" Rhett cleared his throat. "Anyway, yeah. He's not really my dad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin, Link, and Dallen all kind of looked at each other before Franklin spoke up again. "That sucks about your mom. My mom is absent, always busy with her clubs and shopping and bullshit. I kinda hate her, but at least I still have her. Your brother seems cool, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's the best," Rhett said, still standing, unsure how long his suitemates were going to want to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeming to read his mind, Dallen sat up straight on the couch and patted the cushion between him and Link. "Join us. We're about to play some Mario Kart. Want in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, sure," he said, easing between Dallen and Link. Dallen grinned at him, but Link's expression remained neutral as he scooted over to give Rhett more room. Rhett sighed to himself. Of course the really hot and openly gay guy would be the one acting the most cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped that wasn't an indication of the type of luck he was going to have this year. He already felt out of his element, surrounded by students who obviously had money, plus his suitemates obviously already knew each other and were friends. At least Dallen was being outright friendly to him and Franklin didn't seem to mind his presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the positive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. He wasn't here for a boyfriend, girlfriend, or any kind of relationship anyway. He was here to learn and play basketball. And he was smart, sure, but this was the real deal now, not his dinky public high school. He got accepted because of basketball, not academics, and knew he needed to focus on his studies, not worry about what the hottie across the room thought about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallen handed him a controller and he settled back into the couch. He would be exactly as friendly to Link as Link was to him. No big deal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Playing video games with Rhett was like torture to Link. Rhett seemed pretty cool, but after hearing him say that his dad worked all the time, probably blue collar if Link was guessing, and that his older brother raised him? His father was going to flip if he ever heard about Rhett's background. It would be better all around if he didn't get attached in any way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The really difficult part was that Rhett was basically ignoring him. Not completely, he responded when spoken to, congratulated Link when he won, but that was it. Link had seen the look in Rhett's eyes the first time they saw each other. He knew Rhett was attracted to him. Maybe he was shy, Link considered. Link could be unintentionally intimidating. Neal genes and all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Link decided that Rhett just wasn't sure how to handle him, his ego felt better, but he still felt conflicted about not being able to flirt with Rhett like he wanted to. But Rhett was out of reach to him. Or rather, he was out of reach to Rhett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day before classes started, Link had a very awkward conversation with his father. Charles actually apologized to Link for having to suffer with having Rhett in his suite. Link had just mumbled that it was okay and that he'd have to learn to work with "the common man" once he began working anyway, so he would consider this life experience. Link had rolled his eyes at how proud his father had been at Link's spin on the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When classes actually started, Link was surprised to find that he and Rhett shared over half of them. Apparently, Rhett was an engineering major as well. What were the odds? At least Rhett didn't seem like a typical dumb jock. If he was any good at taking notes, Link thought that maybe he'd be a good contact if he happened to miss class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett wanted to die. He had only bought the required books for his classes and skipped the recommended books to try to save a little money. His scholarship covered classes, required books, and dorms, but not the optional reading or the meal plan his dad had insisted he get to make sure he was eating right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was that his engineering professor was treating the optional textbooks like they were required. Rhett knew that his dad hadn't been reimbursed yet for the books he had already bought and wouldn't have the money for the other two books that he needed. Rhett had been so lost in class that day, though, and didn't know what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, he did know what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, but man it was embarrassing… Link was in the class with him and he had seen that Link had the books. Maybe Link would be willing to share for a few weeks? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett groaned as he made his way to Link's bedroom. Link hadn't really warmed up to him yet and he wasn't going to hold his breath that Link would be willing to help, but he had to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett gave a tentative knock on the door and waited. A muted, "It's open," could be heard through the thick wood. Link seemed surprised to see him when Rhett opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Hey. What's up?" Link asked, eyeing Rhett cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" Rhett began, "I have a problem and I'm hoping maybe you can help me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link leaned back in his office chair and crossed his arms. "Oookay. What's your problem?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't get the optional textbooks for our intro to engineering," Rhett began explaining, "and I'm pretty sure my dad hasn't been reimbursed yet for the books I did get." Rhett was talking fast, hoping that Link would only catch enough to be willing to help and not enough to make fun of him. "Anyway, I don't know when he'll be able to get me the money for the extra books, but since we have the same class, I thought maybe we could share?" Rhett gave Link his best sad, pleading look. "Just for now! Until I can get them," he rushed to add.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about Rhett's proposal. Just when Rhett was about to say nevermind, Link spoke. "Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett tried not to look too eager as he waited for Link to continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I get to do my homework first. And if I'm not understanding something, you gotta help me out," Link said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded. "I don't know how much I'll understand that you don't, but I'll try."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded. "Then you have a deal. Here," he said, handing Rhett the books he needed. "I've already done today's work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, man. I really appreciate this," Rhett said, nodding to Link as he walked out of the room. Maybe Link wasn't so bad after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 is basically done, but needs to be edited and beta'd. I'm house hunting this weekend, though, so while I'm sure I'll finish it, idk what day. But it will be up by Sunday at the absolute latest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Who was that kid you were in the library with the other day?" Link's father asked when he called to 'check in' with him, like he randomly did a couple times a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Link a second to respond, the question catching him off guard. "Rhett?" he asked. "That's my suitemate. He's an engineering major, too. We have a lot of the same classes and we were doing homework together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Link could practically see his father's scowling face as he started to talk. "He's that scholarship kid, right? Keep your wits about with him. If it's just studying, that's fine, but remember that you're set to take over our company. He could just be angling for job security. You know, befriending the future boss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure that Rhett doesn't even know who I am in that regard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>assume that your competitors know who you are," Charles said sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, he's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>student, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a competitor," Link huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lincoln," Charles said in a warning tone, making Link cringe. He hated being called Lincoln. "I know what I'm talking about, son. He's here on scholarship, which means he's probably looking for any way to get a leg up. I'm just looking out for you. Keep an eye on him, he might end up being an asset to the company, but beyond that… Don't get too close, son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sighed. "Yes, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent. Now tell me, how are your classes going?" he asked, warnings forgotten and voice now chipper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link wondered when he would get used to the emotional whiplash he suffered every time he challenged, and then ultimately surrendered to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett still wasn't sure what to make of Link. He had hoped that when Link agreed to share his books they might be able to develop a friendship from that, or at least an easy comradery. Rhett was getting along well enough with Dallen and Franklin. He wasn't going to be spilling any big secrets anytime soon, but they could hang out playing video games easily enough. Link, though, remained painfully neutral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when studying together, Link only talked when spoken to. He was never mean, and told Rhett not to worry about it when Rhett sheepishly had to explain that his dad's car broke down so he wouldn't have the money for a while longer and could they keep sharing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What really confused Rhett was that he was pretty sure he had caught Link watching him a few times, he just had no idea why. Not that he had time to dwell on it. Next week basketball practice started and he needed to focus on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link could hear the laughter from outside as he approached his dorm. Rhett's was easy to pick out, being such a deep and sultry timbre. Link eased the door open to see what his suitemates were doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them were sitting around the coffee table in the common room. Dallen and Franklin had beers in front of them and Rhett had a Dr Pepper. Link snorted to himself. Rhett was the only freshman he knew who didn't break the no alcohol on campus rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liiiink!" Franklin yelled, when he saw Link standing in the doorway. "You're not gonna believe this, but our man has quite the dirty mind," Franklin said, laughing and slapping Rhett on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link cocked an eyebrow. "Our man?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Rhett!" Dallen piped in, "Tell Link your last play!" Dallen and Franklin looked at each other and burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are drunk," Link said evenly, tossing his bag on the recliner. "What  are you playing?" he asked. He thought Rhett mumbled, "Not me," but he just saw Rhett's lips move and couldn't make out what he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Franklin insisted. "Maybe a little. Irrelevant," he said, waving his hand in the air like Link was missing the point. "Were playing Cards Against Humanity. Now tell him, Rhett. Tell him what makes a marriage last."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's face turned beet red and Link couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from twitching. Rhett was so cute when he was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's eyes locked on Link's when he finally said, "Double penetration," causing Dallen and Franklin to break out in another round of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link, on the other hand, was trying not to choke on his tongue. Suddenly scenarios of Rhett over him, behind him, inside him were running through his mind. The way Rhett's eyes flashed for a moment when Link did his best to suppress his reaction made Link wonder if he was imagining something similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Real nice," Link deadpanned, turning toward the fridge in their kitchenette area, effectively breaking whatever spell was starting to come over him and Rhett in that moment. He grabbed a soda and headed for his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later Franklin followed him into the room and flopped down onto his own bed. Link ignored him and powered up his laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's been going on with you lately, Link?" Franklin finally asked. Link continued to ignore him but Franklin kept on with his line of questioning. "You've been distant and standoffish lately. Especially if Rhett's around. I don't know why, Rhett's like the best guy y-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link flicked his eyes toward Franklin when he went quiet. Franklin was staring at him with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Link asked, feeling defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it. You like him," Franklin said, smug in his assessment of the situation. "I don't know why that would have your panties in a twist, though. I get the feeling he's a 'go with the flow' type of guy and doesn't get hung up on what's between people's legs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link huffed and rolled his eyes. "Doesn't really matter who he likes to get his jollies off with. Or my own feelings on the matter. He and I will never happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Franklin asked. "And don't tell me it's because of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear old dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link chewed on his bottom lip and glanced over at Franklin. "I'm sure you can garner a guess at my dad's opinion of Rhett."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has your dad even met Rhett?" Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I've already been told not to get any closer to him than I would a random study buddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I hate your dad, you know that?" Franklin asked. Link shrugged again and shifted on his bed. "I mean, no. Rhett doesn't come from money, and he's had kind of a shitty life, but that's not his fault. At least his parents aren't druggies or something. His mom was killed by a drunk driver. I mean if that hadn't happened…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sighed. "Things wouldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much different if his mom was alive. I mean, best case his family would have won the lottery or something and maybe my dad wouldn't be mad if we had a one night stand. That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> case, Franklin. You know how important money and 'breeding' is to my dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breeding," Franklin snorted. "It's not like you guys would be having biological children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but just by not being from a good family Rhett could sully my family's name," Link explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin growled. "Look, we've been friends our whole lives. I know you're dad's thoughts on the world. The thing is, I'm pretty sure you don't actually share his views. When are you gonna start acting like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I'm 21?" Link asked, like he wasn't sure himself. "Maybe 22. When I've graduated and can support myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're gonna make yourself miserable for the next four years?" Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin sighed, exasperated with his friend. "Live a little? I'm not saying make out with Rhett on the quad. Just, be friendly when it's just us? If he ends up being down for a little fwb, climb him like the sexy tree he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link snorted and raised an eyebrow at Franklin, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Franklin asked. "Just cuz I'm straight doesn't mean I don't know what you like. I've watched you drool over too many guys in my day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link laughed. "You're an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin flashed a big smile at Link. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot and we've been friends too long for you to get rid of me now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I don't want to go through the paperwork of getting a new best friend approved," Link teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin's smile fell. "But seriously, fuck your dad. Be nicer to Rhett. Pretty sure the guy thinks you hate him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll...I'll try to find a better balance," Link promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin's smile was back. "Excellent. Good talk. Now I've got a craft beer calling my name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link laughed. "Try not to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk on a Tuesday night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfffff. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you think college is for?" Franklin asked. "Can't believe this guy is my best friend," he mumbled playfully as he walked out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link just smiled and started his homework. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really don't think I'll be able to keep up these 1500+ word chapters on a daily basis much longer, but I guess we'll see. 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the last few weeks, and through what he hoped were subtle interrogation tactics, Rhett learned a little bit more about Link from Franklin and Dallen. Rhett was surprised to learn that Link's family had founded, and still ran, one of the oldest engineering companies in America. Franklin let him in a little bit on how hard Link's dad was on him and how much pressure he was under to follow in his father's footsteps. Franklin assured him that Link being less than friendly wasn't anything personal, he had just been encouraged to forgo making any new friends and focus on school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Link actually wasn't being too terrible towards him. He still mostly ignored him, but had taken to texting Rhett when he was done with his homework so Rhett could get started on it right away. And in class they had taken to sitting next to one another. Sometimes Link's foot would slide over and the toes of their shoes would touch, and really it made Rhett a lot more excited than it should have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, Rhett was more sympathetic to Link's blight, but was still confused by his behavior. He could sort of understand the natural born want to please your father, but why was that compulsion still so strong in Link, as Franklin suspected that was what was fueling most of Link's behavior, if his father was such a tool?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett decided to just be grateful that his dad was pretty cool, and that for the time being Link was at least being cordial. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was still damp with sweat from his afternoon basketball practice when he returned to his dorm. He was immediately met with the sight of Link on the couch, surrounded by books and his notes, face resting in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Link?" Rhett asked tentatively. "You okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link just groaned and shook his head without lifting his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett was concerned as he moved some papers and sat beside Link. He moved his hand slowly and gently placed it on Link's back. "Anything I can help with?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you at chemistry?" Link asked, peaking over at Rhett from behind his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhh, I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I've gotten mostly B's and a couple C's on the work so far."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link sighed. "Better than I'm doing," Link groused. "I don't know why we need chemistry for an engineering degree."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe the counselor said it's to promote 'a morevwell-rounded student,'" Rhett said, trying to make his voice sound nasally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link laughed and sat up straight against the back of the couch. That's when Rhett realized that his hand had still been on Link's back. He tried to move it, but only had enough time to shift his arm to the back of the couch, leaving it draped behind Link's shoulders. Rhett was surprised when Link didn't shift away but instead all but leaned into him, turning his head and presenting Rhett with the saddest, bluest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think you could help me out?" Link whined. "Anything you could do would be an improvement right now. I'm just not understanding how to balance these equations."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett stared into Link's eyes for a moment before he registered that Link had asked him something. "What? Uh, equations? I-I can try, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link heaved a big sigh of relief and almost sagged into Rhett's side. "You're a lifesaver."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, don't say that until </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> your homework is finished," Rhett said, chuckling and trying to ignore the weight of Link against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like I said, any insight will be a help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let's get to it. Or do you want me to shower first before we get started?" Rhett asked, remembering that's where he was headed before finding Link having a mini breakdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett froze when Link leaned closer and took a sniff. He had definitely not been expecting that and didn't know why Link wouldn't just give a simple yes or no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link shrugged, his  eyes flitting around and not meeting Rhett's. "Up to you, I, uh...I don't mind how you smell."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett nodded, his movement a little shaky. "Okay. Then show me where you start getting lost."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link ran to his room as soon as they were done and Rhett had headed for the shower. Telling Rhett not to shower first had been sweet torture for Link. The scent of clean sweat filling his nose and the length of Rhett's warm body next to him had kept Link half hard the entire time. Finishing his homework had taken twice as long as it should have. Something Link thought of as a blessing and a curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was back in his room, Link locked the door and stripped off his shirt as he moved toward the bed. Laying down, he unzipped his pants and pulled his briefs down below his balls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spit on his hand, pulled out his cock, and began stroking himself to full hardness. He really needed to hit up one of his usual friends with benefits, he thought. It had been too long since he had been laid and it was starting to affect his behavior around Rhett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Link kept stroking himself, he thought about Franklin's suggestion to try to make Rhett one of his friends with benefits. Link would worry about his father finding out, his father having a much different set of standards for his ass than he did, but physically Link was certain that he and Rhett would be very compatible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett always joked about having a small mouth, so Link figured that during a blowjob Rhett would focus on the head, giving little licks and sucking like he was a lollipop. Link spit on his fingers again, too lazy to scrounge for his lube, and set the tips of his fingers on the tip and let them slowly slide about halfway down his shaft, then back up to the tip, twisting and teasing himself along the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link could practically hear how Rhett would moan and slobber around him, making him respond to imaginary Rhett with a moan of his own. Link imagined looking down and seeing green eyes staring back, filled with love and admiration. Then Rhett would reach up and tug at his balls, letting his pinky finger slide back between his cheeks in a subtle tease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link reached down and gave his balls a squeeze to complete the fantasy and he was spilling over his hands and stomach. He slowly stroked himself through his orgasm, hearing Rhett leave the bathroom and head towards his room. His dick expelled an extra surge of come while thinking about Rhett walking through the common room in just a towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link grabbed a couple tissues from his nightstand and wiped himself up. He wondered idly if sleeping with Rhett would make his attraction to his suitemate easier or harder to deal with. He kinda wanted to find out either way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link grabbed his headphones and shoved them in his ears, cursing once again his and Rhett's vast difference in station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@criminalmind1927 is awesome. I didn't finish writing this chapter until after 10 pm. I didn't even message her that I finished, figuring she'd get to it at some point and 15 minutes later I get the email that she's left her notes. So thank her that you get this today and not tomorrow. 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain was tapping a soft tattoo against the window as Link sat on his bed, staring at his computer screen, the "Buy Now" button taunting him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett had started helping Link with his chemistry homework on a regular basis and he had been looking for something to do for Rhett to let him know he appreciated all the help without having to come out and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you. He wanted something more than just "hey, thanks man," but that also wouldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much if it got back to his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other night he, Rhett, and Dallen had all been in the common room watching some movie that Link was only half watching, distracted by "not" watching Rhett, when Rhett had made the comment that he was glad that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peanut Butter Falcon</span>
  </em>
  <span> was being released on DVD in a few days, since he wanted to see it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now Link sat on his bed with Amazon open and stared at the "Buy Now" button doubting himself about if it was too weird or...intimate...to do this. A part of Link was whispering that he was an idiot and if he wanted to get something for Franklin, he'd buy it without a second thought. But Franklin was his friend, and Rhett couldn't be…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Franklin came in and threw his bag on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the Devil,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link thought. "Hey," was all he said before turning back to his computer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Studying?" Franklin asked, noticing Link's contemplative expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? No. Hey, can I ask you something?" Link asked, sliding the computer off his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can't ask your wise and all knowing best friend something, who are you supposed to ask?" Franklin asked, grinning at Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link chuckled. "Idiot best friend, but I digress." Franklin threw a pillow at him that he easily dodged, and he continued. "I just...would it be weird if I bought Rhett a gift? Like a thank you for helping me with homework."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin pursed his lips in thought. "That depends. Are we talking lacey underwear or a 6-pack of his favorite soda?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link laughed. "Somewhere in the middle, I guess. It's this DVD that he wanted? He was talking about how he didn't get to see it in theaters and- What?" Link asked, noticing the smirk on Franklin's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Link, the only thing weird about that would be you being nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I can be nice," Link mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To Rhett?" Franklin asked, pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Link started to protest. "You know why I can't be all 'buddy-buddy' with him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I already told you it's a horse shit reason," Franklin said, frowning. "Buy him the damn movie. And if I had anything to say about it, when you give to him you'd order in dinner and watch it together. Maybe lower the lights, break out a bottle of wine…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Link said, laughing at Franklin's teasing. "I'll order a pizza and get some beer. And Dr Pepper, since the odds of Rhett drinking are low. But that's it!" Link insisted. "It's not a date."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin was back to smirking. "Of course not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know why you're intent on trying to hook us up, anyway," Link mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin shrugged. "Cuz you need to relax. And he's a good guy. Probably too good for you, honestly. Plus you guys would look good together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link raised an eyebrow at Franklin, who shrugged again. "S'what I think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked back over at his laptop and groaned. "Fine. I'm ordering the movie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin grinned. "Then my work here is done! Well, after you get the beer and Dr Pepper. Oh, and order the pizza. I guess I actually have a lot of work left to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link bent over and picked up the errant pillow from earlier and threw it back at his best friend. Franklin just laughed and winked as he walked out of the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett walked into the dorm and was immediately met by Link sitting on the couch and staring at the door. A pizza, an ice bucket with beer and Dr Peppers in it, and a small Amazon box sat on the table. "Hey!" Link greeted him, cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett looked around like he would find someone else in the room. Finally, he looked at Link, confused. "Hey… What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link grinned and threw Rhett the box. "This is for you. For, uh… for the chemistry help."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Rhett wanted to be suspicious, but Link had never come across as the pranking kind, so he went to the kitchenette and grabbed a pair of scissors. When he got the box open, he looked at its contents in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link grinned. "A little birdie told me you wanted it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett laughed. "You mean you were spying on me and overheard me telling Dallen I wanted to see it?" he teased, grinning back at Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not spying when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm in the room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett laughed again. He really liked Link when he relaxed and started to joke around. He wished he could see this side of Link more often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's with the pizza and drinks?" Rhett asked, jerking his head toward the bucket on the table. Rhett had to force his eyebrows not to raise in amusement when Link started to blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, I figured you'd want to watch the movie. And Franklin said I should order a pizza," Link explained, fiddling with his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franklin. Rhett had wondered if Franklin was trying to be Link's wingman. He was always talking Link up in his presence. Rhett was pretty sure that was why Franklin had told him the stuff about Link's dad so easily, some weird need to see him and Link together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If...if you don't want to watch it with me, I understand. I just figured-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you're right," Rhett said, interrupting him. He didn't think that he and Link would make the fantastic couple Franklin seemed to think they would-for whatever reason, but obviously Link was reaching out. Trying to be his friend. And the part of him with the minor crush on Link…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett peeled the cellophane off the dvd and put the movie in the player. He grabbed a slice of pizza and a Dr Pepper as he sat down next to Link. "Thanks. For the movie and for watching it with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn't look at him as he shrugged and grabbed his own slice of pizza. "You deserve it. You didn't have to help me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett elbowed Link in the side. "I wanted to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link gave a small smile and bit into his pizza as the previews started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whistle blew and Rhett stopped running, throwing his ball toward the rack, his chest heaving from the exertion of a hard practice. Their first game was in two more weeks and he couldn't wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was just a freshman, the coach had told him he'd be getting plenty of playing time. The first string center was a junior, and not that bad, but Coach had said that if he handled his play time well, he could be starting after the Christmas break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grades were good, he had finally made friends with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his suitemates, and now he might be first string before the end of his freshman season. College was awesome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cup in Link's hand was sweating. It was his third-or was it fourth-drink and, despite how strong the senior mixing drinks tonight had made it, Link could hardly taste the alcohol anymore. That was fine, though. The only reason he was at this party was because his father had some weird thing about Link needing to show school spirit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, maybe he'd run into Rhett. This was a party celebrating the new basketball season, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things had been… more comfortable since their "not date" a couple weeks ago. Link didn't immediately leave the common room if Rhett showed up. And Rhett, he seemed to be smiling more, Link was pretty sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the alcohol coursed through Link, so did a tingling feeling, thinking that maybe he might be the reason Rhett had been in a better mood lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Link saw him, the source of his current thoughts. Tall, flushed, and laughing. He looked like he had been taking advantage of the free drinks too, and Link was pleased to see Rhett relaxing a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While debating on whether he wanted to leave his little cocoon of buzzed bliss, Rhett's eyes met his and somehow his smile got even brighter. Link's stomach did a little swoop when Rhett started making his way toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think I'd see you tonight!" Rhett half yelled to be heard over the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't think I'd see you drunk!" Link tossed back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett laughed and settled against the wall beside Link, their shoulders brushing. Link leaned into the contact. "I wish we were friends," Link found himself saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not?" Rhett asked, looking down at Link, a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean-" Link sipped his drink. "You know what I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I?" Rhett asked, leaning into Link a little harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link looked up at Rhett, his eyes wide and yearning. "You're so hot. I don't even… I mean, are you even into guys?" Link's dropped his gaze. His brain was getting fuzzy and he made a mental note to grab a water soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuckle brought his face back up to meet Rhett's. Rhett leaned down and Link gasped right before their lips met. They tentatively moved their lips against each other for a minute before Rhett stood up straight again. "That answer your question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless, Link nodded his head. He could feel the words dancing over his tongue, begging to be spoken. He tried to swallow them down, but then he heard himself saying, "Wanna get out of here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's head was telling him this was a bad idea, but his dick was telling him it was the best idea he'd ever had. Unfortunately, when Rhett drank, his dick's arguments became very compelling. So when Link dragged them into their dorm and pushed Rhett towards his room, he did nothing to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind them, Link was pulling his shirt off over his head. Rhett stood there, mesmerized by Link's flat stomach and his hips jutting out just over the waist of his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His appreciative gaze didn't go unnoticed by Link, who smirked and ran his hands down his chest and stomach, down to the button on his pants. "Like what you see?" he asked, popping the button and slowly dragging his zipper down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett swallowed and nodded. He knew Link was hot, but as he watched Link shimmying his jeans over his hips and down to the floor, Rhett was realizing for the first time just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot he was. Rhett couldn't tear his eyes away from where Link's erection was giving his boxers a considerable tent, making Rhett realize how hard his own cock was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrambling to get his own pants off, he forgot about his shoes and fell to the floor, making Link chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, casanova. I'm not going anywhere," Link assured him and offered him a hand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pants off and back on his feet, Rhett stripped off his shirt and reached for Link. He was sober enough now to acknowledge that this might not end well, but still buzzed enough to not care as much as he should and still really wanting to get his dick wet. Besides, Link felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>pressed up against him, hot and willing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, big man. Let's get in bed. You've got lube somewhere, right?" Link asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett nodded and grabbed the lube out of his nightstand as Link settled in his bed on his back, immediately spreading his legs wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme see it," Link said, holding his hand out. "I don't know how good you are at this when you're drunk, so I'll do it this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhett's mind whispered as he watched the scene in front of him unfold. His heart raced in his chest thinking that it might not be the only time, but still not wanting to blink. Just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link slid his boxers off then poured lube on his fingers, spreading his legs again and reaching down behind his balls. Rhett could tell when Link breached himself and had to squeeze his dick to stop himself from coming at the sight. Realizing he still had his underwear on, too, Rhett quickly ripped them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked himself with a loose fist while Link moaned and writhed on his fingers. Just when Rhett wasn't sure if he could take any more of watching and not touching, Link withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets. He flipped over on his stomach and raised up to his hands and knees, eyes dark with lust as he looked over his shoulder at Rhett, beckoning Rhett with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing on the bed behind Link, Rhett settled on his knees and grabbed ahold of Link's ass, spreading his cheeks and letting his thumb tease over Link's hole. Link moaned and pushed back against Rhett's hand. "Come on, Rhett. Fuck me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett's dick pulsed as he stretched himself over Link's back and reached for the strip of condoms by the bed. Link arched up into him and Rhett had to force himself back from the edge again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding the condom on, Rhett took a deep breath and tapped the tip of his dick on Link's entrance. "Ready?" Rhett asked, his voice thick and husky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, come on. Put that cock in me already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Link's insistence, Rhett pressed forward, making both of them moan, and not stopping until his balls were pressed up against Link's. He held still a moment, getting his bearings. Too soon Link was wiggling and rocking back into him. Hoping that the alcohol he'd had earlier would help him hold off a little while at least, he pulled back until just his head was left inside Link, then thrust forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Link cried out. "Fuck, just like that, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Rhett did it again, pulling almost all the way out and shoving himself back in as hard as he could. Link seemed to be loving the rough handling, judging from the noises and bouncing he was doing on Rhett's cock. Rhett held on to Link's hips with a bruising grip as he watched himself pull out and then be sucked back in by Link's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett was in heaven. As confusing and frustrating as Link could be, nothing had ever felt this good. No experience with another person had made him feel like this. He leaned over Link's back so he could kiss along his neck and shoulder, wrapping an arm around Link's waist as he continued to pound into his suitemate's ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, you're good at this," Link breathed out, melting into Rhett's hold. "Knew you would be. Hnng, yeah. Such a thick cock, perfect for my ass. Shit. Not gonna last much longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett angled his head to be able to get his mouth on Link's and with the arm around Link's waist, grabbed hold of his dick and started tugging at the same time as he sped up his hips. Their kiss was frenzied, both of them chasing their orgasm, when Link let loose first. He cried out, but Rhett swallowed the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rhythmic squeezing on his cock finished Rhett off and he was filling the condom, grunting against Link's mouth as he came. He gently rolled his hips and kept stroking Link until they were both on the edge of sensitivity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being as gentle as he could, Rhett eased out of Link and slid the condom off, tossing it into the wastebasket next to the bed. He reached down and grabbed the first thing he felt, which happened to be his underwear, tossing them to Link so he could wipe up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them tired and headed for a hangover, flopped down on the bed. Rhett settled behind Link, wrapping an arm around Link's waist and tugging him close. Within minutes they were both asleep, Link's soft snores filling the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still dark when Link woke a few hours later, his head pounding. There was a heavy weight around his waist and he struggled to remember what happened. It came back to him in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rhett</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In him. Over him. Giving him one of the best fucks of his life. He bit back a groan and eased out of Rhett's bed, careful not to wake him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly gathered his clothes off the floor and gave Rhett's sleeping form a wistful glance before slipping out and going back to his own bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretching across his bed, something niggled in the back of Rhett's mind, telling him he didn't go to bed alone. Pushing through the fog, flashes of the night before came back to him. The party, drinking way more than he ever had, seeing Link leaning against the wall, seeing Link in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his bed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked, feeling Link beneath him, falling asleep with Link in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those memories, a rush of emotions followed. Excitement, confusion, and dread all flowed through him. Excitement because Link had flirted with him, had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex with him. Confusion on where Link currently was. And dread that Link had immediately regretted their indiscretions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mindful of his pounding head, Rhett slipped out of bed and looked around for his shorts. He saw his underwear by the wall and as he pulled them on, remembered that Link had used them to clean up. This gave him conflicting feelings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he pushed away. Maybe after a shower and a gallon of water he'd be in a better place to process what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clean clothes and a towel in hand, Rhett made his way toward the bathroom. Soft clanging in the kitchen area drew Rhett's attention. Link glanced his way when he stepped into view, eyes lingering on Rhett's underwear, but pointedly said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Rhett said, deciding to grab a bottle of water. One, because he needed to hydrate, and two, to gage Link's reaction to his closeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Link whispered, eyes darting around but not making contact with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Rhett grabbed his water and went to go take a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link felt horrible, physically and emotionally. He could tell that he had hurt Rhett, but what had happened the night before could never lead to anything regardless of his own feelings. Feelings he really didn't want to contend with at the moment. His father wouldn't approve and that was all that mattered right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few weeks Rhett poured all of his frustrations and extra energy into basketball. His coach was thrilled by his dedication and focus and he was getting a little more play time each game. He was quickly making a name for himself as a rising star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with the play time came attention. From students, teachers, everyone but Link, basically. But that was fine. Rhett had no doubts now that it was only the alcohol that had lowered Link's inhibitions enough to be with him. Rhett didn't need someone who only liked him when lubed with liquid courage. Plenty of people liked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he had no problem parading those people through their dorm. So maybe he was being a little petty. He didn't care, though, because Link hadn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to him. He could have accepted that they had moved too fast and Link needed to just be friends. But instead Link completely ignored him after that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he also hadn't tried to talk to Link beyond that simple "hey" the morning after, that was brushed aside and left uninspected by Rhett. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link glared at the retreating head as Rhett and some giggling girl disappeared into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long is this gonna go on?" Franklin asked, glancing over from the television show he was watching. "I thought you guys were starting to become friends after that, uh, 'not date'? What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting his glare to Franklin, Link got up and walked to his own room, doing his best to ignore the girlish giggles and deep laugh coming from the other bedroom as he did. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't thinking about how it should be him in there, sitting on Rhett's bed doing...whatever it was they were doing in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin quickly shut off the tv and followed Link to their room. "Seriously, dude," he said after he closed the door behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What happened? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You guys were doing, well you were doing okay. Then basketball season starts and suddenly Rhett has time for everyone but you? What'd you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scowl on Link's face deepened. "Why would you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did something? Maybe Rhett just decided I wasn't worth his time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Franklin sat down on his bed. "Are you kidding me? Firstly, Rhett is a sweetheart. I don't think he has it in him to ignore someone without a good reason. And two, I know you. I know you've been fighting your attraction for 'the poor scholarship charity case' since day one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Link could do was remain silent, knowing that Franklin wasn't wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what? Did you guys finally kiss or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link burst out laughing. "Yeah. Or something." He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, turning his head and blinking rapidly, trying to push back the moisture suddenly threatening his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp sounded from the other bed. "Holy shit, you guys fucked. When?" Link just ignored Franklin as he continued his verbal processing. "Okay, let's see. The silent treatment started with the beginning of the season and… oh my god! The party! You came to bed at like 4 am. You were with him, weren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin paused, then asked, "So how was it? Is his dick proportional? Did it suck, is that why you're not talking to him? Did he get off and not finish you? Because I swear-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link couldn't help laughing and turning to look at his best friend. "You are the weirdest straight guy I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin just shrugged. "We've been friends too long for me to be uncomfortable with any gayness. You know that. Now come on. Answer some questions. Was he selfish, was that the problem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Franklin. He wasn't selfish," Link said with a sigh. "It was...really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, actually. But we were drunk, and you know nothing serious could ever happen between us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Serious, huh?" Franklin said, thinking. "Are you sure he even wants serious? Sure doesn't seem like he wants serious right now. What with all the girls he's had around lately. Although… the couple guys he's had around kinda look familiar, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing what Franklin meant, Link looked away again. In that string of girls Rhett had brought back to his room in the last month, there had also been two guys. Both about Link's height and build and with dark hair. Link hadn't wanted to analyze what, if anything, that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did you even talk to him afterwards?" Franklin asked. When he got no answer, he huffed in frustration. "You didn't, did you? You're such an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Link protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. I'm just saying. You're an idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter now," Link said. "It happened. We've moved on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franklin snorted. "Yes, you're both obviously being so mature about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you're right. Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to be the one to apologize?" Link asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the one who's been difficult from the beginning," Franklin said, pursing his lips. "You need to fix this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sighed and buried his face in his pillow. "How?" he mumbled into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Franklin said. "But Thanksgiving break is next week. You should definitely figure it out by the time we get back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. I'll...I'll think about it," Link conceded, ready to end the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett bid Suzy farewell with a tender press of his lips to hers. "Thanks for coming over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for the big basketball star," Suzy said with a wink, then walked away, swinging her hips seductively as she walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Link's bedroom door, Rhett sighed and headed back to his. He wanted to talk to Link, he really did. But what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, I know I've put on a big show this last month, but really I can't get past third base again because you were my first, and it's not like I love you or anything, but damn you do something to me and can't we at least be friends?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, that wouldn't be pathetic at all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhett thought, flopping down on his bed with a sigh. He was never drinking again, that he knew for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things with the house (while plugging along) have been stressing me out, but there's nothing for me to DO right now, so I've been writing. Which means two back to back chapters of this, and my kinktober story is up to 7500 words and I've only finished four chapters...</p>
<p>Also, I'm so excited for that, you guys! Is it October yet? 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Home was exactly where Rhett needed to be. When his brother answered the door, Rhett threw his arms around him and held him tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong, basketball star? College not as awesome as you had hoped?" Cole asked with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's…" Rhett sighed and released his brother. "Basketball is going well, obviously," he said, rolling his eyes at his brother's knowing smirk. "Classes are good. Link," he tried not to flinch when he said that name, "has let me borrow the books I need for one of the classes we share, so I've been able to maintain at least a B in everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh. And how are things with Link beyond being book buddies," Cole asked, pretending that he hadn't noticed how his younger brother had responded to his suitemate from day one. Cole had heard the undertones when Rhett had called him throughout the semester, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett shrugged. "There are no </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Link."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow. Rhett had hunched over to make himself look smaller and was staring a hole in the ground. Something told him that there was definitely some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on with Link, but it would need to be eased out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. Let's go chill in my room for a bit," Cole said, knocking Rhett in the arm. "I got that new COD game. Let's play." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link's mother greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. His father with a stiff nod. Neither reaction to him being home for the holiday surprised Link. What did surprise him was their conversation at dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you're roommates with that Rhett guy, right son?" his father asked. "The new freshman on the basketball team who's making such a name for himself?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, yeah dad. Well, suitemate, but yes. He's in some of my classes, remember? Engineering major like me." Link was confused. Had his father really forgotten who Rhett was, or was he just ignoring that now that Rhett was becoming popular? "We study together sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, well that's great, son. You don't have many friends who play sports. Maybe you should pursue that relationship," his father suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Link thought. A few months ago Rhett was being accused of using Link to further his career and now he was supposed to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pursue</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhett? What did that even mean? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pursue?" Link asked, deciding to be straightforward. "Like date him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father shrugged. "Your grades are good. You could probably handle a little dating. It's not like you'd marry the boy." He gave an almost cold laugh that made Link want to shiver. "But he's hot right now. It's good to show that you can bring in new and popular talent."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had never been so astounded by his father. He wanted him to use Rhett in exactly the same way he had accused Rhett of before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link couldn't deny that the thought of being able to openly be with Rhett held appeal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could get Rhett to talk to him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," Link said, pushing his food around on his plate. "I've kinda kept him at a distance. You know, since he is a scholarship student and all." Link did his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice, since it had been his father's idea not to get close to Rhett in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure you can work that Neal charm on him," his father said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Link said, pretending to agree. His appetite was lost, but fortunately his father turned his attention to his sister and Link was able to ignore the rest of his dinner in relative quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so proud of you little bro. Tapping that first ass."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett blushed and suppressed a groan. "Yeah, but now he won't talk to me. I'd rather still be a virgin and be able to have a conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really like him, don't you?" Cole asked, leaning off his bed and ruffling Rhett's hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett huffed and swatted Cole's hand away. "It's just not how I expected my first time to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you like him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For some reason, I guess," Rhett admitted in a huff. "I don't know why. It's not like he's ever nice just to be nice. Well, just that one time. Franklin says it's Link's dad who doesn't like me, not Link. But Link is the one ignoring me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relationships are hard," Cole observed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not in a relationship," Rhett said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean you're not in the relationship you want to be in," Cole said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and that won't ever happen," Rhett argued. "Even if his dad had a sudden change of heart, Link has barely said two words to me since we had sex! I guess it's not his fault for not knowing I was a virgin beforehand, but is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>too much to expect at least one conversation about things afterwards?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Cole agreed. "That's not too much to ask. But, just to make sure I've got everything straight… What did he do when you brought it up to him? Did he just walk away or what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett blushed. "I never, uh, never actually tried to bring it up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you're as much of an idiot as he is," Cole said, rolling his eyes. "You need to either talk to him and clear the air, or accept your half of the blame and move on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett glared at his brother. "You know, it's not like you've been in a relationship in ages. What makes you the expert at this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Some things are just common sense," Cole said with a smirk, ducking the pillow Rhett threw at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had talked to Franklin over the break, who agreed that Link's father was a hypocritical asshole, but was excited for Link to have the opportunity to go after Rhett. He had been the one to talk Link into this hair brained plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Rhett's bed were six cases of Dr Pepper, a dozen McRibs</span>
  <b>, </b>
  <span>a large bouquet of purple hyacinths-which Google assured Link meant that he was sorry-and a card also professing his sorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rhett returned to the dorm, Link watched him go to his door, pause for a moment, and then close the door behind him. When Rhett didn't return after ten minutes, Link sighed and went to his room. He knew it was going to take more than a  few gifts to get Rhett to talk to him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I already had this chapter 90% when I posted my question on tumblr (@outofnowhere82 to check it out) and I had to laugh at all the suggestions of dr pepper and food. In real life, that would definitely make Rhett forgive his Link. *This* Link, though, is going to find forgiveness harder to find.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates 3 days in a row? 😱 Don't expect one over the weekend though because Saturday is my husband's birthday and we're going to the lake. 😊</p>
<p>Also of note for the story, Franklin and Dallen are pretty close, plus Rhett being Dallen's roommate means that even if they haven't had a group discussion about it, Rhett and Link's hookup is the elephant in the room and Dallen definitely knows what went down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The front of the card Link gave him read:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry I was a little 💩</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And inside was a handwritten note. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry for the times I ignored you. For the times I hurt you. And for every other reason you have a right to be angry about. I know my apologies don't mean shit to you right now, but all I can do is promise to try to be better in the future. If there is a future. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Link </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett had read the card over and over. He knew he should go out and talk to Link. He had heard him go into his room a little while ago, but there was nothing stopping him from going to knock on Link's door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except that Link had ignored him. For a month. And after the best night of his college career so far. So he wanted to be a little petty. He'd talk to Link, but not until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready. Even if Link's note, and the copious amount of McRibs, did have the wall around his heart trying to crack just a smidge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rhett continued not talking to him, Link figured he deserved it. He hoped that his new gift would soften Rhett up a little more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallen was in the common room with Link, playing a video game, when Rhett returned from basketball practice. He disappeared into his room for a few minutes before swinging the door open and throwing a wadded up ball of paper at Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you!" Rhett growled, confusing the hell out of Link. "I thought… Nevermind. Just...fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flabbergasted, all Link could do was stare at Rhett's retreating back with his mouth agape. Dallen grabbed the paper and unrolled it. "'So that you don't have to share with me anymore,'" he read. "Link, what does that mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were stinging Link's eyes. The last thing we had wanted to do was upset Rhett </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I bought Rhett the books he needed for our engineering class," Link whispered. "I-I knew he couldn't afford them. We've been sharing all semester. I thought I was helping."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, you're telling me," Dallen spoke slowly, "that you've been trying to get Rhett to talk to you? Forgive you? And you thought that removing the only reason that forces the two of you to interact would do that? You're dumber than I thought."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link dropped his head in his hands and groaned. "I thought he'd appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you appreciate when your dad buys you a new coffee machine instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling </span>
  </em>
  <span>you that he loves you?" Dallen asked. "Or instead of, say, going to your debate matches? I get the feeling that Rhett isn't the type of guy whose affection you can buy. You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>him you can be a good friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how do I do that when he'll barely look at me?" Link snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallen huffed. "I don't know. How come Franklin and I are always the ones figuring out how you're going to woo Rhett?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link flopped back against the couch. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm the worst friend. It's probably a good thing that my dad will eventually set me up with who he wants me to marry. I can't even make a friend on my own."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We've become friends," Dallen pointed out. "We weren't, not really, before college. You just want more from Rhett. Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> more from Rhett and don't know what to do about it. Which I get. Dating is tough, but… Come on, let's think. What can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show Rhett you're there for him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat in relative silence for a while, only the second of the tv filling the room. Finally Link spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What you said about the debate team… You're right. In high school I hated how my dad never came to matches, not even at home. I...I could start going to his games?" He looked at Dallen for reassurance that his idea wasn't stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallen grinned. "Perfect. Even better would be making him one of those dumb signs and make sure you get there early enough so you can sit in a spot where he can see you. And be prepared to go to quite a few games. Show him, you're not giving up, you know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Link said, nodding and chewing on his lip while he thought. "I need to research what people put on those signs. I've never paid attention, but yeah that's a good idea. Thanks Dallen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dallen clasped Link's shoulder before standing up. "Good luck, man."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link pulled out his phone and started googling "what to put on a game sign for college basketball," as Dallen retreated to his and Rhett's room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Rhett saw Link at a basketball game, he stopped short. Fortunately, it was just warm ups and his teammate behind him only yelled at him to move as he ran around him. Link gave him a tentative smile and wave and Rhett started jogging again to get in line to practice his shot from the top of the key. He spent the game not looking in Link's direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time, Link had dragged Franklin, Dallen, and Dallen's girlfriend with him. This time Link was wearing a team shirt. A flash of Link wearing Rhett's jersey in support of the team, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> surged through Rhett-along with a rush of desire-but Rhett pushed those thoughts away. Link was also waving a homemade sign stating: "HAVE NO FEAR, #3 IS HERE! GO LIONS!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third time was an away game, and Rhett had to admit he was starting to be impressed. Only hardcore fans and out of town alumni usually went to away games. He was alone again, but in team colors and Rhett could hear him yelling and cheering for him every time he ran past where Link was sitting on the bleachers. This time his sign read, "IN RHETT I TRUST," and only one or two of Rhett's three pointers that game was done to impress Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth time, one of his teammates informed him that his personal cheerleader was in the crowd again and Rhett couldn't help smiling. This time, when he jogged to center court for tip off, he seeked out Link's face-and the sign saying "#3 IS MY #1"- and threw him a wink before getting in position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was time to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to @criminalmind1927 for keeping up with my writing and beta'ing every day. 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 10 am the next morning when there was a knock on their dorm room door. Link was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching a nature show, because there was never anything else good showing on a Sunday morning. Everyone else was asleep, so Link set his bowl down and stood up, wondering who would be stopping by so early on a Sunday morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett stepped out of his room when the second knock sounded. "Expecting anyone?" Link asked, doing his best not to stare at Rhett's bare chest and long legs, since Rhett had come out in only a pair of his practice shorts. Rhett gave his head a drowsy shake and continued his stumbling to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door before a third knock sounded, Link was shocked to see his father standing on the other side. "Uhh, hey, dad." It was too early for his brain to figure out what his father was doing there so early on a Sunday morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping past Link, Charles looked around. "Where is everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Franklin is still asleep, Dallen is probably at his girlfriend's, and Rhett is in the bathroom." As soon as Link finished speaking the bathroom door opened and Rhett stepped out, stopping as soon as he saw Link's father standing there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, good morning, sir," Rhett said, blinking his eyes to get the sleep out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None of that 'sir' nonetheless. Call me Charles," Link's father said, striding toward Rhett with his hand outstretched. "I just wanted to come by and see how our up and coming star basketball player is doing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett glanced at Link, a still dazed look on his face. Link just shrugged. He had no idea what his father's real reason for visiting was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, well… I'm doing good sir, uh, Charles," Rhett said, very conscious of the fact that he was in only a pair of shorts in front of Link's dad, and trying not to squirm because of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's sit," Charles said, indicating the couch, although he sat in the arm chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Link hadn't been spoken to, he took a seat beside Rhett. He knew his father wouldn't let him wander off, even if he had stopped by primarily to speak to Rhett. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how has my son been treating you?" Charles asked, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle in his pants. "I hope he's treating one of the team's most popular players like he should."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link wanted to die. He prayed his father didn't say anything that would get Rhett more upset with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion was written on Rhett's face as he came up with a diplomatic answer. "He's been very... supportive. I think Link has been to every game since Thanksgiving."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles beamed at the news. "Excellent. Link told me that you were an engineering major like him. So you boys will be seeing a lot of each other for the next three years. Maybe longer if you decide to apply at Neal Enterprises," he said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look Rhett shot Link made his blood run cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Link thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhett wasn't an idiot and his father was going to screw this up for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, well, I guess that all remains to be seen," Rhett said, eyes narrowed on Link. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, dad," Link said, jumping into the conversation. "Three years is a long time from now. But I'm sure that Rhett is glad that the Board is so happy with his performance. But, uh-" Link stood up and gave Rhett his best </span>
  <em>
    <span>go along with me</span>
  </em>
  <span> look, and said, "We have a test we need to study for. Don't want us falling behind, gotta get to studying."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, um, big test tomorrow," Rhett said, going along with Link. "But it was nice talking with you, Charles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles stood, smiling, and shook Rhett's hand. "Pleasure was all mine. Keep up the good work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door shut behind Link's father, Rhett waited a beat, then turned to Link. "So what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link opened his mouth to speak but Rhett wasn't done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Has all of this been some sort of weird recruiting process put on by your dad? Cuz I gotta say, there's better ways to go about it than sleeping with someone then not talking to them for a month, then suddenly start following them around like a lovesick puppy dog."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link blushed at just how accurate Rhett's assessment was. "No, that's definitely not it. Sleeping with you was all me. I mean, he's mentioned to me about keeping an eye on you academically, but I think that's just because of the convenience of us being suitemates. And, you know, our family does own the oldest engineering firm in the country. It's in his blood. He can't help it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you?" Rhett asked. "Is it in your blood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mean would I be an engineering major if it wasn't for my dad?" Link shrugged. "Probably not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And letting me fuck you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link wasn't sure what Rhett was asking. "Is...fucking you in my blood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett closed his eyes and huffed in disbelief. "No, if it wasn't for your dad would we have still fucked? Was that a ploy to get, I don't know, clout with the new guy or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh burst out of Link before he could stop it and Rhett's frown deepened. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Just… He'd probably not freak out if he found out, but I promise we had sex solely because I like you and I wanted to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, if you like me so much, why didn't you talk to me afterwards?" Rhett said, his shoulders sagging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" Link sighed. "At the time, I wasn't sure how my dad would react. He's got my life under a microscope. Until Thanksgiving, I wasn't sure-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pained laugh interrupted Link. "So your dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have something to do with your sudden turn around."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link couldn't get his mouth to form words, just opening and closing it with no sound coming out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, silence is your default," Rhett snarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rhett…" Link whispered, his insides jumbled at how bad this was going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Rhett asked. "Sleeping with someone for the first time, then they literally only say one word to you afterwards?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link's jaw dropped. "You were a virgin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett growled. "Dammit, you weren't… Look, first time or tenth, it was a shitty thing to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," Link said, sitting down in defeat. "I should have told you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What exactly would you have told me?" Rhett said, his voice softer, if still cautious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked up at Rhett with pleading eyes "That I really like you, and I'm sorry I let my dad have so much control over me." He sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap. "Franklin and I have talked about it. About challenging my dad. But he pays for my school. And until I get my trust fund, I have no way to support myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett snorted and Link looked up, surprised. "You're smart, Link. We've studied together, I know. You could get loans or grants, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but also this is my dad," Link said, feeling open and raw in front of Rhett. At least he seemed to be settling down and they were talking in a more civilized tone. "I know that...eventually I'll need to stand up to him. I'm not real good at confrontation, though." He gave Rhett a wry smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So where does that leave us?" Rhett asked. "Am I crazy for even thinking there might </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> an us?"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nobody kill me, please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy has it been a crazy few months. Buying a house, moving, (ongoing) medical drama, but I think I'm back? Posting will still be erratic on most of my stories, but I'm hoping for a strong presence during kinktober!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You mean… you think there could still be an us?" Link said, eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett shrugged. "Hopefully."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised by a sudden lapfull of Link, Rhett grunted when soft lips were smashed against his and warm hands settled on his chest. On instinct his arms wrapped around Link and his mouth opened slightly, granting Link's tongue access.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flavor on Rhett's tongue tasted like toothpaste, frosted mini wheats, and Link. So different from the last time when Link had tasted like sugar and alcohol. The contrast between then and now had Rhett pushing Link back with a soft hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Link. Wait. You didn't answer my question. I can't have just a physical relationship and have you shut me out the rest of the time," Rhett said, holding Link back slightly but unwilling to let go of him completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers scratched through the hair on his chest as Rhett watched Link gather the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right," Link agreed. "No more hot and cold. I...it wasn't fair of me to give you mixed signals, or wait until I thought I had my dad's blessing before really making a move. And I hope you can forgive me for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue eyes, full of sorrow and trepidation, looked up at Rhett, making his chest tighten and stomach flip. A part of him wanted to ask what would happen if Link's dad changed his mind about him, but the other part wanted to suck the lip that Link was chewing on into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett tightened his arms around Link and pulled him to his chest. "No more? No games, no temperature changes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"From here on out, I'm nothing but hot for you," Link promised, making Rhett chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Rhett had suggested taking him roller skating for their first date, Link was pretty sure his face displayed a look of horror. Fortunately, Rhett didn't notice and kept talking about how he used to go all the time as a kid and always wanted to have a birthday party at the local rink, but for whatever reason didn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Link, he had never been roller skating. He wasn't even sure if there was a rink near him. It wasn't exactly...the "cool" thing to do in his neighborhood. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been ice skating once and it had been a disaster. He had spent more time on the ground than on his feet, until he finally gave in and just watched everyone else. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> way he'd use one of those support walkers like the kids used. He hoped that roller skating would end up being easier to navigate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they stepped inside, the lobby area was loud and had the feel of harsh lighting reminiscent of the 1980s. Beyond that Link could see the skating rink, clouded by smoke from a fog machine and with lights flashing like he imagined happening at a rave. The music was loud, bass bumping, and Link hoped it didn't end up making him nauseous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were outfitted in their skates, Rhett turned to him with a bright smile. "Ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link swallowed nervously. "I've never done this before, but how hard can it be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett threw his head back and laughed, then held out his hand. "Come on, you can hold on to me until you get the hang of it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a timid smile, Link took Rhett's hand. At first, he just let Rhett sort of pull him around the ring as he tried to find his balance. Link ignored Rhett's smirk as he focused on his feet. After a few turns around the ring, Rhett asked, "So you ready to let go? Or at least look where you're going yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s eyes snapped up to Rhett’s and he gave Rhett a narrowed glare, which had the unintended effect of making Rhett laugh. Link almost fell over following Rhett's movement when he spun around behind him, but then large hands were settling on his hips to balance him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you to catch you," Rhett assured him. "Use your toes to propel yourself. And make sure to push your feet out, not back. Go ahead, give it a try."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Link centered himself and pushed off. Solid, warm hands kept him steady as he over balanced and wobbled all over. Inching along, he finally made it halfway around the ring and started to feel a little more sure of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About that time, Link realized Rhett had let go. He tried to stop, but had no idea how. His limbs went flying, but before he planted himself on the ground, he felt Rhett press against his back and stop his descent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess I should have explained stopping, huh?" Rhett asked, chuckling, continuing to hold Link even though he had regained his balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that probably should have been lesson number one," Link agreed, leaning into Rhett's chest. "Fortunately, I have a big, strong instructor to catch me when I fall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhett laughed again. "Yeah, lucky you. Ready to give it another shot?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Link was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at skating by the end of their date would be a stretch, but at least after another half hour whenever he would fall it was just an excuse to get Rhett's arms around him. Well, at least that was the reason for </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his falls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was nachos and hot dogs from the rink grill. It was so different from any date Link had ever been on. Something else different about this date was how tired Link's face was from laughing. Link didn't make it a habit to go out with people he didn't like on some level, but there was something special about Rhett. Now that he was relaxing around Rhett and being himself, he realized that he wasn't just attracted to Rhett, but he really genuinely liked him, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once he had never been so glad to have his father's approval to date someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys want to see for their next date? Leave a comment or shoot over to tumblr @outofnowhere82 and send me a message or ask.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr @outofnowhere82 </p><p>Comments and kudos are life 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>